Reno's Birthday
by Kalta79
Summary: Elena has a surprise for Reno(and to help explain the beginning, in my version of the FFVII world, back in the day when they were kids, it was Rufus who gave Elena her real 'sex ed' one summer when they never expected to cross paths again).


"What is it, Elena?" Rufus asked, paying more attention to his computer monitor than to her.

"Sir, I…that is, it would be very…" Elena stammered.

Rufus finally looked at her, and she blushed. "Out with it, Elena, I don't have all day." He was intrigued to find out what she found so hard to say.

"I need your help." She blurted out.

"What kind of help?"

She looked down at the carpet and blushed again. "I need your office for three hours next Tuesday."

He guessed what she had in mind, but couldn't resist amusing himself at her expense, for old time's sake. He stood up and stalked over to her, looking down at her with a serious expression on his face. "What gives you the right to ask such a thing?"

"I meant no offense, sir, I just…"

Rufus put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Elena."

"Sir?"

"Why do you want my office?" Rufus frowned, an angry glint in his eyes.

"It's Reno's birthday, and I thought…" Elena started to say, when Rufus took his hands off her shoulders and started holding his sides, laughing.

"Sir?"

"Oh, if you could see your face, Elena…sit down and tell me what your plan is." Rufus gestured to an empty seat as he sat back down in his chair.

Elena left a short while later, not really sure if she had won or not. But at least she would be able to give Reno something he had hinted that he wanted on occasion. Rufus had agreed to let her use his office, but with strings attached...

* * *

Reno walked into Rufus' office next Tuesday morning, wondering what the hell was going on. Rufus was standing behind his desk, facing the window with his hands clasped behind his back, seemingly not in a good mood. The windows were shaded, and the lights were dimmed.

"You wanted to see me?" Reno asked.

"It has come to my attention that you think you ought to be the one sitting in that chair." Rufus pointed to his executive chair.

"What?"

"It's no use denying it. If you think you want it, go ahead and try it out."

"I don't know what's goi…" Reno started to say.

"Sit!" Rufus commanded, interrupting.

Reno shrugged and walked behind the desk, sitting in the chair.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Rufus smiled grimly. "Come find me when you get tired of it."

Reno watched Rufus walk out, and was about to stand up and follow him, when the door suddenly slammed shut. Reno sat there with his mouth open as Elena, clad in only a light blue see-through baby doll nightie, locked the door.

"What…" Reno's confusion was overwhelming him.

"Happy Birthday, Reno." Elena said as she sat in his lap and kissed him.

His body automatically responded to her as his mind raced to catch up. He felt her unfasten his pants and then she repositioned herself to get him inside her.

"How did…" Reno started to ask, but Elena kissed him into silence again, and he gave up. He was fascinated by watching her breasts jiggle as she rocked back and forth.

Elena trembled in his arms as the climax overtook them both, then smiled at him when they recovered. "We've got until lunch. What else do you want?"

Reno tucked her hair back behind her ear and caressed her cheek before smiling back to her. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.

"You're the birthday boy." Elena's eyes twinkled.

"Boy? Boy? I'll show you boy!" Reno exclaimed in mock outrage.

Elena laughed as he picked her up and laid her down on Rufus' desk. Her laughter turned into a gasp, then a moan as Reno proceeded to demonstrate what he meant.

* * *

Rufus came back to his office at the scheduled time, but found his door still locked. "What the…" He pounded on the door. "Go use your own offices if you're not done yet!" He was answered by Elena crying out.

"Damned perverts! That's the last time I do them a favor…" Rufus muttered as he stormed off. He wasn't going to use his key and barge in, he had no interest in being asked to join them, Elena held no fascination for him anymore.

* * *

Inside the office, Reno was caressing Elena's cheek as she tiredly curled up against him. He'd let her rest a while before they left. He was touched that she tried so hard to be sexy for him. She was the only woman who never needed to try with him, he would have found her sexy if she did nothing but clean her fingernails. He tightened his arms around her.

* * *

A little while later, Reno stroked Elena's arm, gently waking her up. "It's time to go now."

"What time is it…" Elena looked at the clock and bolted out of Reno's arms. "Oh no! Lunch was over an hour ago!"

She rushed around, looking for her suit before she realized it was still in her office, she had changed there and Rufus had taken her in the elevator directly to his office. All she had was the nightie…

Reno put his jacket around Elena, then opened the door and peeked out. "Coast is clear."

Elena hurried out to the elevator, clutching Reno's jacket around her. She hurriedly pushed the Down button as he came up behind her. When the doors opened, they got in and Reno entered his security code as Elena hid behind him. The ridiculousness of the situation finally got to Elena, and she started giggling.

Reno turned around and looked at her. "What?"

"Happy Birthday!" Elena's giggling got louder.

"Oh, you think my birthday is funny?" Reno said, backing her into a corner.

Elena shook her head in a negative response, since she couldn't stop giggling long enough to give a verbal answer.

"We'll see if we can't cure those giggles."

Reno bent down to kiss her, and her arms went up to encircle him, dropping the jacket, just as the elevator door opened. Rude stood there, a stunned look appearing briefly on his face.

"Oh, so you're the reason Rufus is throwing a tantrum." Rude said, folding his arms and trying to look stern.

Elena started giggling again after failing an attempt to act properly contrite and Reno smirked. Rude just threw his hands up and pushed the button on the elevator, and the doors started sliding closed.

"If anybody asks, I never saw you!" Rude said through the closing doors.

* * *

By the time Reno and Elena finally made it back to her office, there was only an hour left before they clocked out for the day. She quietly went inside, then her arm came out holding his jacket. He put it back on, and waited there until she opened the door to go home.

"What are you still doing here?" Elena asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the best birthday I've had in a long time." Reno caressed her cheek and kissed her before walking away.

"Reno!" Elena called out on impulse.

He stopped and turned around. Elena was reopening the door to her office.

"The day isn't over yet…" she said.

Reno's smile matched hers as he hurried back and grabbed her in his arms, kicking her door closed behind them and locking it.

* * *

The janitor was making his midnight rounds when he noticed the next office had a light still on. Testing the door, he found it locked. Assuming they left the light on by accident, he gets the his keyring out when the door is suddenly opened, and a naked man with red hair looked at him. Thankfully the door blocked most of his body.

" _Occupado, padre_." The redheaded man said, when a feminine hand started caressing the man's chest.

The man looked behind him and slammed the door closed, locking it again. The janitor just stood there for a moment in surprise, hearing a woman start giggling and stop suddenly, followed by the sound of things getting knocked to the floor, probably from a desk. The janitor just shook his head and continued on his rounds. This was supposed to be a classy office building, not those cheap no-tell motels he used to work at. If this is what he was going to have to put up with, he was going to ask for a raise.

* * *

Elena sighed in contentment and smiled at Reno before she fell asleep in his arms. They were on the couch in her office, having finally worn themselves out. Reno tucked her loose hair behind her ear and held her tighter against him. He was as contented as he'd ever been as well. He meant it when he told Elena it was the best birthday he'd had in a long time, Reno just didn't have the heart to ever tell her his birthday was actually four days ago.


End file.
